Ladd Russo
Ladd Russo (ラッド・ルッソ Raddo Russo) is a sadistic hitman from the Chicago Russo Family and one of the main characters of Baccano! anime. His love for acts of violence truly shows in the maniacal glee he exhibits while fighting or killing. He is exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat--particularly boxing--and the use of firearms. Ladd is deeply in love with his fiancée, Lua Klein, although he expresses it through a passionate promise to kill her someday. He is one of the shaking forces present during the Flying Pussyfoot incident and responsible for several of the deaths that took place on it, though when arrested he pleads self-defense. He is jailed in Alcatraz regardless. It is later revealed that one of the white suits that accompany him on the Flying Pussyfoot was a childhood friend of his, and that his fiancee was killed during their elopement at an earlier age, which may or may not be the source of his psychotic attitude. Appearance Ladd is tall, with a good physical build. He's muscular, but not to the point of looking like a body-builder. He has blond hair, with a fringe/bangs that fall just above his eyebrows, curving inwards slightly. His eyes are a bright blue, a major contrast to the red specks of blood that can constantly be seen on his face. He is usually seen wearing a smart, white suit, like one at a wedding. He prefers such a colour because the bloodstains are easier to see. Organization Ladd is a hitman for the Russo family. However, as he killed his own family boss, it can be safe to say that, while he is still technically a member of the Russo family, his loyalties do not completely lie there. Personality Ladd is a sadist. He enjoys inflicting pain on others, finding the blood stimulating and refreshing to spill. His main entertainment in life is to kill. He's very intelligent, but extremely childish sometimes. Sadistic aside, Ladd is also seen as arrogant and rather cocky, brimming with confidence. When he questions whether a victim is scared, he merely grins, claiming that they should be because they encountered him. His hyperactive personality can also be seen through his combat style. He's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, especially boxing, and is also good with firearms. When in a fight, his punches are continuous and energetic, reflecting his childish and hyperactive nature. They do, however, really hurt, and he can do some serious damage with his fists. While he acts like a child at times, his body certainly has the strength of a fully grown man and more. Ladd hates people who are "too safe", such as Rail Tracer, who stated that the whole world might be merely one of his dreams and Czeslaw Meyer who, being an immortal, had no fear of death, but likes people who fight fearless knowing they might die (i.e Chane Laforet) and "bastards that only he can kill" (i.e. Graham Specter). Ladd, however, can also show a softer side when concerning Lua, his lover and fiancée. He is truly in love with her, and this shows through his small, yet affectionate gestures, such as gently cupping her chin with his hand. This affection, however, is also laced with sadism as he vows that he will kill her one day, and that she will die by his hands and his hands alone. Overall, though, Ladd is just a sadistic child at heart, even going so far as to dance in a puddle of blood of a fallen comrade for his own enjoyment. Biography Little is known about Ladd's past. Having been a part of the Russo family for a long time, since birth even, he'd been trained in combat. As a hitman, he learnt how to fight, defend, and to kill. Nobody knows how he came to be such a sadist, however few people would want to know such information. What is known, however, is that he did not have a very stable nor loving relationship with his uncle, who was also the family boss. This can be seen when Ladd taunts his uncle with a gun, jokingly threatening to kill him. He returns to his uncle later, however, fulfilling his seemingly empty threat, killing him without mercy. Other than Lua, he does not seem to have any other person important to him. He does, however, see certain people, such as Graham, as a challenge and a worthy opponent. He also thinks of Graham Specter as something of a brother, as they once fought against each other. He now sees Graham as someone worth being associated with. He is also an idol to Graham, and they both enjoy each others' company, if only when fighting. Ladd.png|Ladd Russo LaddLua.jpg|Ladd and Lua LuaLadd.jpg|After jumping the train LaddProfile.jpg|Profile LaddManga.jpg|In the manga LaddArt.jpg|Artist's Impression Arasdel Category:Main CharactersCategory:Russo FamilyCategory:White Suits